


I'll Drag Your From The One Horse Town That'll Bring You Down

by alloverthemoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 西部AU途径塔图因的旅人Han x 当地酒馆的小酒保Luke无Beta
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 7





	I'll Drag Your From The One Horse Town That'll Bring You Down

“两杯白兰地。”陌生人坐到吧台前，朝着吧台后的金发男孩喊道。现在是下午三点，酒吧里刚从一场午头烈日里的拥挤中清醒过来，短暂地恢复了宁静。卢克的左手还堆着一叠没洗的碗盘，他在围裙上擦了擦手，转身从架子上取下酒瓶，又抓过两个干净的杯子，给眼前的人倒上了。

“一共是六美元四角。”他边低着头倒酒边说道，都没有抬头看那人一眼。

“我没有钱。”那男人说着拿起酒杯，正准备将白兰地放回架子上的男孩立刻转过头来，睁着一双蓝色的大眼睛喊道：“那你不能喝这酒！”说着便伸出手，要把刚放下的杯子抢回来。

“放松点，小子。我又没说我不付账。”那男人摇了摇头，看向对面的男孩，对方还是用一副盯无赖的眼神瞪着他。棕发的男子弯下腰，伸手从身边的布袋里掏出一条腰带，放在吧台上，金发男孩看了看他，又看了看腰带：“这是什么？”

“酒钱。”他呷了一口白兰地说道，“拿到当铺去当的话，大概能当二十美金，但是如果你不急用，之后卖掉的话，还能值更多。”

“那你为什么不拿去当铺当了再来买酒？”那少年还是一副充满戒备的眼神看着他。他在拉尔斯一家经营的这间酒馆待得够久了，什么样的流氓都算见过一点。眼前的人如果要想唬住他，得拿出比这条腰带和他腰间别的那把左轮更吓人的东西才行。

男人放下手里的酒杯，难以置信地盯着男孩，像是讶异于自己还在和他耍嘴皮子的耐心：“因为今天当铺不开门，而我需要钱。你明白了吗？”

当酒保的男孩思索了一下。确实，今天是星期日，而眼前的这个男人又是生面孔。塔图因有镇子和集市的地方不多，这样看来，他或许是昨晚或今早才到的。这么一想，他便将那条皮带叠好，收了起来，放在吧台记账簿的下面一层。

“还要别的什么吗？”金发男孩继续问道，“你若是真的这么拮据，二十美金的皮带可得省着花。”

“事实上。”那男人顿了顿，“我还需要找个地方住下。”

“十四美金连一晚都不够住。”男孩眼都不眨，“但你要是愿意睡马厩就另说，那是免费的。”

坐在吧台旁的男人长叹一口气，几乎要翻白眼了。但他只是又将手伸进袋子，这次拿出一块手镯，放在吧台上：“除非你家开的是城堡，否则这肯定够了。”

那男孩的目光里终于多了点什么东西，他扇着睫毛，低头打量起那只镯子来。随后他拿起它，将它放进之前放皮带的地方，再从上面一层掏出了本记账本：“我得登记你，名字？”

“韩索罗。”

“住几晚？”

“明早就走。”

少年在本子上划了几笔，接着像是感应到什么一样抬起头。他望向对面坐着的那个叫韩索罗的男人，发现他正盯着他看，然而眼神里却不含任何有目的性的情绪，让他猜不透他这么做，是想要得到什么回应。

“你干嘛看我？”

“你呢？”他问道，“你又叫什么？”

金发男孩挑起眉，上下打量了一番眼前的男人，最终目光又回到他的脸上。

“卢克。”他说道，“卢克天行者。”

* * * 

卢克在塔图因待得太久，已经到了心知肚明这里的任何酒馆在下午五点之前都不会有客人的地步。何况今天还是星期日，人就更少。因此他在擦洗完了最后一叠杯子与碗盘之后，便解开了围裙，从架子旁的角落里拿起一本书，坐在酒桶旁的木墩上看了起来。韩索罗还没走，虽然他的酒在大约几分钟前就见底了。但他却无意离去，只是坐在吧台的凳子上，从口袋里掏出碎肉给身边趴着的狗吃。两人坐在一间屋子里，却不互相说话。又这么过了一会儿，卢克发现自己根本没集中心思在看书上，因此将书本扔到一旁，站了起来。

“你从哪儿来的？”他问道，双臂撑在吧台上。当他处于想和客人聊天的心情之中时，这往往是他惯用的开场白。一是因为这个问题比较安全，陌生的旅人可以在这点上乱编谎话，而卢克也无法深究真伪。二是如果客人健谈，则愿意会跟他聊聊塔图因之外的世界的故事。不管哪一种，卢克都不会吃亏。韩索罗将目光从座位边上趴着的的狗上移开，转向了卢克。

“你是想问我老家是哪儿。”他的狗在舔他的手心，因此他又低下头去，“还是问我上一个途经的地方是哪里。”

“你愿意说哪个都行。”卢克笑了笑，“反正都是我没去过的地方。”

韩索罗抬起头看着他，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“你多大了，小子？”

“十九。”

“那还很年轻呢。”他耸了耸肩，“别担心，迟早一天你会有机会出去闯的。”

“我不这么觉得。”卢克轻声反驳道，随后抬手抄走了韩眼前已经空掉的两个杯子，“我家里人每年都答应要让我出去，结果每年都把我留下来看酒馆。我所有的朋友都走了——”

说着他拧开水龙头，水流哗哗的声音淹没了他的话语。

“这酒馆是你家里人的吗？”

卢克拧上水龙头：“是我叔叔和婶婶的。”

韩抱起旁边座位上的狗，那家伙在他的怀里呜呜叫唤着，韩一边抚摸着他的背脊，一边望着卢克的背影问道：“叔叔和婶婶，那你父母呢？”

“他们都去世了。”卢克将两个杯子从水池里捞出来，“我妈妈生我的时候难产死了，至于我爸爸——”

他忽然停下了。

韩索罗怀里抱着他的狗，目光凝固在吧台后站着的金发少年身上。他低着头，一手拿着两个玻璃杯。他好像看见他在酒柜的阴影之下叹气，但他不确定。

“他是在决斗中死掉的。”卢克深吸了一口气，将杯子放回到架子上，“他的尸体就埋在这里的不远处，埋在他死掉的地方。”

“这么说你也没见过他？”

“没有，他死得比我妈妈还早。说实话，有关他的事情，我知道的不多。我只知道他死于决斗，其余的事情，叔叔不肯告诉我。”

韩的狗从他的怀里跳了下去，男人的目光追随了它一会儿，但很快就收起来了——他知道它跑不远，而且最终会回来的。于是他重新将注意力放回卢克身上。“真有意思。”他说道：“你平时都会这么和陌生人分享秘密吗？”

卢克笑了起来。他的笑意从他的眼角起始，顺着耳边金色的头发一路滑到嘴角：“是，也不是。我确实经常和陌生人说一些心里话，因为他们经常白天来晚上走，不会和本地人有瓜葛。但是话说回来，刚我跟你说的那些，甚至都算不上秘密。”

“那真可惜，我还以为你特别信任我，才告诉我这些的呢。”

“信任？”卢克笑得更厉害了，似乎是意图要嘲笑眼前的旅人，但更像是自嘲。因为韩是以笑容讥讽别人的专家，知道嘲笑他人时，眼里不该流出任何能被他人察觉到的哀愁，“我为什么会信任你呢？我们才认识二十分钟。”

“我不知道。”韩说道，将双臂放到了吧台上，身子前倾看着他，“你告诉我吧。”

卢克转过身去，摇了摇头。

“轮到你了，你还什么都没说呢。”他从吧台后拉了把椅子过来，正好放在韩的对面，“所以，你是从哪儿来的？”

韩看着他的眼睛，说道：“科雷利亚。”

“那是你老家？”

“是的。”韩点点头，“我也只能告诉你这些了。”

“为什么？”卢克抬起一只手撑着脑袋，“多说点嘛，别担心，我不会出去叫人来抓你的。”

韩愣了一下。

“今天中午，在莫斯艾斯利有一场枪战。一个赏金猎人被人开了脑袋。”卢克的眼睛直直地盯着他，“是你干的吧？”

韩还是什么都没说。

“塔图因不大，这种消息一小时就传遍了。”卢克侧过头，看着他说道，“说老实话，我不觉得你待在这里是个安全的决定。”

“这世上没什么地方对我来说是安全的。”

卢克刚要接话，酒馆门上的风铃就响了。另一个牛仔打扮的人走进了店内，卢克和韩对视了一秒，在那之后，卢克弯下身从吧台后掏出一把钥匙。

“这是你的房间钥匙。”他说道，“祝您拥有愉快的一天。”

韩抓起吧台上的钥匙，刚要上楼，却听见身后的男孩又叫住了他。

“需要我帮你喂马吗？”卢克撑在桌子上说道，“我看到你把你的马拴在马厩了。我四点的时候反正要打扫马槽，可以顺便帮你喂他。”

韩抬起一只手。

“首先，是‘她’。”他眼神异常严肃地说道，“其次，不用了。我会自己去的，我不喜欢别人碰她。”

卢克耸耸肩，转过身去了。

* * * 

韩一进屋便倒在床上睡着了。虽然他心里明白，身处眼下的情况中，在白天睡觉不是个明智的选择。但他实在是累了——他已经不记得自己骑马跑了多久，好几个不能成寐的夜晚让他短暂地失去了计算天数的能力，只记得自己要往前，往前，再往前。眼前的床铺整洁干净，是在塔图因的任何小镇旅店都很难看到的光景。因此就是韩索罗也抵抗不住这样的诱惑，他连鞋子都没脱，一沾床就睡着了。枪就放在他的右手边，最快能够到的地方。

等他醒来时，已经错过了晚饭时间。房间变成一团昏暗的黑幕，只有薄薄一层的月光从窗边投射进来。但楼下酒馆的喧闹之声却远超白天。韩扶着脑袋从床上爬起来，迅速地开了灯。昏暗的房间并不让他感到安全。他的狗就在床尾的地板上趴着，看到韩起来的瞬间，便迅速站起身来，对着他发出叫喊。

“好了，楚伊。”他疲倦地瞥了一眼身边的大狗，伸手揉了一下他的脑袋。

在检查过包里的东西没有遗失之后，他决定下楼。他中午稍微吃了些东西，但他的马还没有。这时他想起白天时卢克说的要帮他喂马的话，但很快他便摇头，将这些无用的思绪赶出他的脑袋。随后带上门，朝着楼下去了。

下楼后韩没在吧台看到卢克，取而代之站在那儿的是一位妇人，她微笑着望向他，问他有什么需要的吗。韩无法回答她的问题，因而他的视线开始不停在房间里打转，试图找到在白天时和他讲过话的金发男孩。吧台后的妇人看到他的眼神游移不定，便问道：“你在找什么吗？”

韩还是没说话，他不想让别人知道他在找卢克。因此他只是编了个借口搪塞过去，就转身离开了。他径直朝着酒馆的大门走去，却在出门时，意外地看到了站在酒馆招牌底下抬头凝视天空的卢克。两人都没预料到对方的出现，因此神色里充斥着惊讶地对视起来。这份沉默持续了好一会儿，直到卢克率先开口：“嗨。”

韩抬起手朝他比了个致意。

“你要去哪儿？”男孩缓缓地朝他走去，最终在与他相隔一个门口的距离时站住了。韩朝着马厩的方向点了点头：“我去喂马。”

随后他又问道：“那是你家里人吗？”他指的是吧台后的那位妇人。

“是，那是我婶婶。”男孩笑了起来，抬起一只手撑着酒馆的门框。“晚上的酒馆由她负责，所以我现在下工了。”

韩点点头：“你长得和她很像。”

卢克先是愣了一下，接着瞪大眼睛，眨了眨眼：“我们其实没有血缘关系。”

“哦。”韩瞬间语塞，“我明白了。”

于是他决定打住两人之间的闲聊，先去做正事。然而他没想到的是，年轻的男孩却一路跟着他到了马厩。韩不明白他这么做的用意，但也没阻止他。他轻易地就在马厩中找到了自己的目标，卢克就站在他身旁，靠着柱子，歪着头看他将一个苹果递到那匹马的面前。

“她有名字吗？”卢克问道，他的半张脸暴露在月光之下，而半张脸沉没在阴影里。当韩转头看向他时，只能看到一只明亮的眼睛。

“千年隼。”韩说道。而卢克则对这回答皱起了眉头：“真是奇怪的名字！你为什么要给马起名叫隼？”

“这名字不是我起的。”韩抬起一只手，摸了摸千年隼的头，“我从一场赌博中把她赢下来的，那时她就叫这个名字了。”

卢克哼了一声：“原来如此——那是多久前的事了？”

韩皱起眉头：“你为什么问这个？”

“唔，只是。”卢克抬起一只手，像是在寻找合适的措辞，“她看起来……有些年纪了。”

“嘿，小子，小心说话！”韩的身子都往前倾了半步，他的脸埋在逆光的阴影里，看不清楚，但卢克想他说这话并不是在开玩笑的。“她是匹好马，你只需要知道这个就够了。”

卢克笑了起来。

“我也是个不错的骑师。”他说道，“隔壁镇子常有赛马比赛，虽然我一次都没参加过——叔叔不让我去，但我知道，我比那儿最好的骑手都要好些……”

他的话音又低了下去，最终变成模糊不可辩的喃喃。韩发现这孩子总喜欢这样自言自语，说着说着话声音又不见，让人想不明白他是想让别人听到，还是不想。

马厩忽地变得沉默起来，只有来自马匹的低鸣声时不时地震动着周遭的空气。韩又看了一眼身边的男孩，说道：“你可以回去了，外面挺冷的。”

“这里是塔图因。”卢克难以置信地说道，“这里从来就没有冷过。”

“但现在依然是冬天。”韩拒绝纠正自己用词上的错误，“说实话，你在这里又没事做。”

“我在屋里也没事做。”卢克的态度依旧固执，他抓着马厩棚子上的细柱，还向前走了一步。韩转头看向他，金发的男孩站在月光底下，眼睛被天空照得像灰色。他个头不高，走近了之后，反而需要自己低头才能直视他。韩看着他说道：“你不会得到你想要的东西的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为你还太小了，你这么小，根本不知道自己要什么。”

他觉得有那么一秒钟，卢克是想反驳他的，但他只是踮了一下脚，身体微微地动了两下，就不再动弹了。他离韩站得比之前都进，双手却充满防护意味地抱在自己胸前。韩继续喂着马，一语不发。

“我知道我想要什么。”他很轻很轻地说道，但韩听见了。

他终于喂完了千年隼，在一旁的汲水器处洗了手后，他回过身来，发现卢克依然站在原处。于是他走上前去，将手搭上他的肩膀，另一只手搂住他的腰。男孩在他的怀里颤抖起来，但这并没阻止韩。他原本放在男孩肩上的那只手，此时已经捧住了对方的脸。卢克的蓝色眼睛正正好好对上他的，他笑了起来。

“你从来没遇到过真正的无赖，是吧？”

“我遇见过。”卢克在他的怀里抖得更厉害了，甚至影响到了他说话的声音。但他深吸一口气，试图稳住自己，却不曾将抱在胸前的双臂解开，“因此我知道，你不是无赖——你是个好人。”

韩笑了起来：“我确实是好人。”

他低下头去，卢克的手也终于从他自己的胸口离开，转而推住韩的胸膛。在喘息之间，他听见卢克颤抖着说道：“马厩后面——有个——有个楼梯——可以——直——直通二楼——”

他不需要被人告知第二次。

* * * 

他们两人跌跌撞撞地上了楼，卢克像是需要他的体温活命一般，不肯离开他的怀抱哪怕一秒。韩摸索着在黑暗的走廊中找到自己的房间，推开门，楚巴卡立刻叫了起来。

“你的狗？”卢克在接吻的间隙见艰难地拼凑出不成段的话语。得知房间里还有除他们二人之外的第三个生物突然让他的脸像着火一般的发烫起来，韩肯定也感觉到了。

“他也没别的地方可去。”韩说道，黑暗之中卢克无法光靠语气辨明他的情绪，“你就当他不在这儿吧。”

下一秒卢克便落到了床上。

韩的裤子上有好多东西，腰带，手枪，全都是坚硬的金属制玩意儿，在两人严丝合缝的身体之间硌得卢克生疼。韩把他的双腿掰到自己的腰侧，他的腰带结结实实地磨蹭着卢克的大腿，他伸出手去，想把那东西解掉，却被对方抓住了手。

“没这么快，小子。”

卢克呜咽一声，头朝后倒回床上去。

韩埋在他的颈间，身子重重地压着他，令他有些喘不过气来。他的心跳得飞快，体温缓慢地升高，让他竟然有了一丝窒息的错觉。韩扯开他胸口的衣服，手摸上他的胸膛，在触碰到乳首的那一刻，快感令卢克浑身剧烈地抖了一下，双腿下意识夹紧了对方的腰。

“你以前做过这个吗？”韩在黑暗中问道，他的头悬在卢克的胸口上方，额前的碎发擦着他的锁骨。

“……有过。”

韩愣住了，他必须承认这不是他预想中的答案。除此之外，男孩声音里的坚定也令他惊讶，听起来不像是在为了唬他临时扯的谎话。

“也是和过路的旅人吗？”他问道，呼吸喷在卢克的颈间，男孩咽了口口水，他的喉结蹭着韩的鼻尖而过：“你为什么想知道？”

“我只是好奇。”

“你不是在嫉妒吧？”

韩抬起头，他的脸忽然离卢克很近。男孩原本只是在说笑，但他此刻看到旅人的眼睛，在黑暗之中，借着微弱的月光，他看清了那人的眼神——他不会说是凶狠，大约介于警告和戒备之间。韩就这么看着他，然后说道：“不是。”

卢克的身子还在抖，似乎更厉害了。在颤抖中，他说道：“我知道。”

同时他的手快速下移，抓住了韩的腰带，一把把它扯了下来，丢在床边。韩难以置信地看着他，而卢克只是睁着他那双蓝色的大眼睛：“那东西硌得慌。”

随后他们便没有再说话。

韩的双手触摸过了他身体的每一寸肌肤，男孩的肤色像温软的流沙，在干燥的床单上，一点点积起了潮湿的重露。卢克在他的手底下呻吟着，但每当韩有机会看到那双眼睛时，他都像是被什么击中一样。那双眼睛里没有慌张，没有局促，只有一种涌动的温和，让人想起水边的鹿，有着金色的皮毛，只能用弓和箭，还有子弹击倒。

他将卢克的双腿折到男孩胸前，卢克因为这样一个暴露的姿势而羞赧地将头转到了边上去，即使在黑暗中，他也不敢直面韩的正脸。他在狭窄的床上用力伸出手去，靠摸索从床头柜子里拿出了润滑用的乳液，韩看着他，因此更确定了自己之前的猜想，这个男孩从给自己钥匙的起的那一刻就在计划要发生什么了。只是为什么——

“你为什么不带我去你的房间？”他将乳液挤到自己的手上。

“我叔叔婶婶就在我隔壁。”卢克在夜色中粗喘着，胸口一起一伏，好像有什么要破蛹而出，“我不想他们听见。”

“所以说他们不知道咯？”韩将湿漉漉的手指伸进卢克的体内，男孩下意识抬起胳膊咬住了手背，韩没有阻止，“不知道他们19岁的小侄子，连镇上的赛马比赛都不能去参加的小侄子，在他们开的酒馆里和过路的陌生旅人睡觉？”

卢克没有回答他，身体却收缩得更厉害了。韩也不需要他回答，这本来就不是个疑问句。他又多进入了一根手指，两根手指在卢克的身体里扩张着，蜷曲着，强烈的快感一阵阵滚过卢克的背脊，激得他忍不住弓起背脊。韩将他的双腿又打得更开了些，将自己彻底地挤进去。卢克的腿一条搭在他的肩膀上，一条卡在他的腰间。男孩伸出手来想抓住韩的胳膊，却扑了个空。韩不等他抓到支点，就挺进了他的身体。

这本不应该令人痛苦的。

卢克的额头上布满了汗珠，打湿了他金色的刘海，男人在他的身体里驱动着，因为男孩的柔软火热而呻吟出声。卢克不想离他那么远，他想要对方低下身来，亲吻自己的额头和锁骨，但他被快感淹没了，手臂只能无助地抓着身下的床单，在欲海里扭动着身子。他的性器撞着韩的小腹，在对方的身体上留下一串液体，他在床铺的吱呀声和两人的喘息声中用举起的双臂遮住了自己的脸，他知道自己要高潮了。

但韩还没有，而且他的动作也没有因为卢克先射了而减弱，他只是继续操着身子底下的男孩，把已经脆弱敏感得嗓子叫不出声来的少年操得眼角溢出了眼泪。卢克胡乱抓着身下的床单，但已经没了力气，身体只是随着对方的操弄在律动，发出的声音不像是呻吟而更像是呜咽。他听见床边狗喘息的声音，伸出舌头呼哧呼哧地哈着气。韩在他的体内，这时候，这个他今天才见过的男人低下了头来，吻了他的嘴唇。而卢克则缓缓地抬起双臂，圈住他的脖颈，将他埋在自己的身体里。

韩最终落在他身上，卢克终于能放下自己的腿，和对方的叠在一起，他的脚趾心满意足地蹭着韩的小腿。韩过了好一会儿才从他身体里退出来，随后下床进了浴室。卢克又躺了一会儿，才爬起来将床上弄脏的床单扯掉。等到韩从浴室出来时，床上只剩下毯子，枕头和一张床垫。

但没过一会儿卢克就回来了，怀里抱着崭新的床单。他已经换上了睡衣，浑身湿漉漉的，韩猜想他也冲了个澡。他将床单交给韩，抬起头看了对方一眼。

“谢谢。”他说道，韩不知道他在谢什么。

韩接过床单，卢克却依然站在原地不动。韩刚想问他你这是做什么，卢克就捧住他的脸，踮起脚，又给了他一个吻。韩的喉结动了动，他想说什么，却最终没开口。

卢克离开了，走时带上了门。韩转过头，却发现楚巴卡正趴在他身后看他。

“老天，楚伊！”他叹了一口气，将床单展开摊在床上。

* * * 

塔图伊的天亮得早，而韩不想等日上三竿了再赶路。因此大约四点多，天只稍稍起了颜色时他就整装待发了。下楼之前，他突然发现自己在又在想卢克。他的心中有一份期望，想在临走之前再见那男孩一眼，虽然他也不清楚见这一面是为了什么，但他就是想。

他故意朝着离他最远的楼梯口走去，一路上经过好几个房间，他忍不住猜想哪一个是卢克的，但直到他走到楼梯口边最后一间，也没有探出究竟。于是他最后望了一眼这间酒店，带着楚巴卡下楼了。

然而他一下楼就看见了卢克。穿着白色的衬衫和棕色的长裤，围着围裙在打扫酒馆的卫生。他一手拎着水桶，另一只手拿着拖把，两人又一次四目相对。这次还是卢克先打破了沉默。

“嗨。”他说道，“你要走了？”

“嗯。”韩点点头。

他盯着他看了几秒：“保重。”

他又低下头拖地去了，韩走过他身边。空气里漂浮着灰尘，不甚明亮的天空像是蒙了一层雾。他走到门口，忽然转过头来，问道：“你有马吗？”

卢克抬起头：“什么？”

“你说你是个好骑师，那你有马吗？”

“我没有我自己的马。”卢克站直了身体，右胳膊顶着拖把柄，“但我叔叔有好几匹，我平时都骑他的。”

“你昨天说你想去看塔图因以外的地方。”

楚巴卡在他身边朝着他叫起来，韩伸手让他噤声。

卢克望着他，天边忽然破出了第一缕曙光，穿过酒馆的门廊和窗楹，照在卢克的眉骨上。

“你如果有马，我就能带你出去。”他说道，“你想来吗？”

太阳升起了，忽然之间，它撕破了天顶的云层，如怒涛那样地翻涌而出，洒在塔图因的大地上。

**Author's Note:**

> 我须得在我的脑洞变得更OOC之前先写一个出来  
> 标题来自诺有缸和高飞鸟的歌曲。诺有缸的solo专真的每一首都弥漫着奇异的西部气息，我也不知道这男的怎么搞的。


End file.
